Le Roi Arthur et les Chevaliers du Buffet A Vaisselle
by Charly G
Summary: Oyez, oyez brave gens! Je m'en vais vous conter la fabuleuse histoire du Roi Arthur et des Chevaliers du Buffet A Vaisselle...
1. Chapter 1

Le Roi Arthur et les Chevaliers du Buffet A Vaisselle

**Rating : T pour le langage**

**Disclaimer : Comme chacun le sait, l'idée originale vient d'une merveilleuse légende qui fut pendant bien longtemps orale et dont on ne connait donc pas « l'auteur ». Cependant, je me base surtout sur les histoires de Kaamelott, la série, et à ce moment là, tout est à Alexandre Astier, je ne fais que récupérer des petits bouts de trucs pour en faire une fic.**

**Nda : J'adore Kaamelott, j'adore Alexandre Astier et l'idée m'est venue en écoutant « Jeanne » de Laurent Voulzy.**

Oyez, oyez braves gens ! Je m'en vais vous contez la fabuleuse histoire du grand Roi Arthur et de ses Chevaliers du Buffet A Vaisselle ! Installez vous confortablement, allumez vos pipes et, surtout, ouvrez grand vos oreilles...

Il était une fois, oui, parce que toutes les bonnes histoires commencent par il était une fois. Il était donc une fois, il y a bien longtemps, un jeune garçon nommé Arthur, fils de Dame Igérne de Tintagel et de Pandragon, roi de Bretagne. En plus de sa généalogie peu commune, ce jeune garçon avait une destinée exceptionnelle : celui de devenir un jour Roi de toute la Bretagne et surtout, surtout, d'un jour, peut-être, trouver le Graal.

Qui est donc cet Arthur ? Me demanderez-vous. Comment pourrait-il donc bien devenir Roi de Bretagne et puis... Qu'est-ce qu'un Graal ? Eh bien, chers péquenots, belles dames et nobles chevaliers, laissons à Arthur le soin de répondre à toutes ces questions...

_Chapitre Un, Où comment une table se transforme en buffet à vaisselle._

Le Seigneur Léodagan, connu pour son impatience et son inflexibilité, se tenait debout près de la porte menant à la plus grande salle du château. A priori, cette salle n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'elle était la plus grande pièce de Kaamelott. Non, peu importait ses dimensions, c'était plutôt ce qui trônait au centre de cette salle qui intriguait Léodagan. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il en avait vu de belles ! Mais là, ce qu'il voyait dépassait largement les limites de son imagination.

C'est à ce moment qu'Arthur, Roi de Bretagne, et entre parenthèses, beau-fils de Léodagan, fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Tiens, beau-père, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Léodagan se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et lui répondit :

-Ben ma présence ici peut encore se comprendre puisque je crêche ici, par contre, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que ce truc fout au milieu de la plus grande salle du château ?

Arthur leva les yeux vers le dit « truc », son visage reflétait la plus grande surprise.

-C'est un buffet à vaisselle... Dit-il.

-Exactement, lui répondit Léodagan, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien ! S'écria le Roi, passablement énervé. Je leur avait demandé une table !

-Une table ? Renchéri son beau-père. Y en a pas assez dans la baraque, des tables ?

-Mais non, pas une table pour bouffer ! J'avais demandé une table ronde, pour les réunions. Expliqua Arthur.

-Les réunions ? Quelles réunions ?

Léodagan semblait perplexe.

-Mais enfin ! Les réunions d'information à propos du Graal et de toutes les autres quêtes secondaires ! Vous voulez qu'on les fasse où ? Dans le poulailler ?

-Mais non, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin d'une table, ronde par dessus le marché ?

-J'en ai besoin pour faire mes réunions autours, imbécile !

-Ah ne commencez pas beau-fils, où vous allez vous prendre une tarte !

-Mais c'est vous qui venez m'emmerder avec votre buffet ! J'ai jamais demandé un buffet, moi !

-Et c'est de ma faute, peut-être ?

-Mais non !

-Bon, ben alors !

-Alors, excusez-moi beau-père, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver sur vous, voila !

-Bon. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait...

-Ben... Au lieu de s'appeler les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, comme je l'avais prévu, on s'appellera les Chevaliers du Buffet A Vaisselle... C'est tout...

**A bientôt chers lecteurs et que Dieu vous garde...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre Deux. Où la Dame de la Flaque apparaît pour la première fois._

Le Roi Arthur était passablement énervé. On lui avait construit un buffet à vaisselle au lieu d'une table, du coup, il se retrouvait assis tout en haut du meuble et ses chevaliers avaient posé leur cul dans les tirroirs de celui-ci mais en plus, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait la visite de la Dame du Lac qui devait lui donner des informations cruciales sur la quête du Graal.

Les Seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc, qui étaient assis dans le premier tirroir en dessous du Roi, se demandaient vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient là.

-Dites, Sir... Entama Perceval.

-Ah non! Répliqua Arthur. Vous, ne commencez pas à me faire chier!

-Mais Sir... J'ai rien dit...

Le Roi du Royaume de Logres leva les yeux au ciel. Après tout, c'était bien vrai qu'il n'avait rien dit. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'autre truite n'était pas foutue d'arriver à l'heure...

-Oui, bon, je vous écoute.

-Elle arrive quand, votre cousine?

Arthur fit les yeux ronds, n'ayant pas encore compris que Perceval n'avait toujours RIEN capté de ce qui se passait.

-Ma cousine? Quelle cousine?

-Ben, la dame qu'on attend tous, là, c'est pas votre cousine?

-Mais non! Pas du tout!

-Ben c'est qui alors?

Le Roi se frappa le frond avec force.

-Pour la deux-cent-millièmes fois, Perceval, la dame que nous attendons ce n'est pas ma cousine c'est la Dame du Lac. Vous ne pouvez pas la voir, vous ne pouvez pas l'entendre, il n'y a que moi qui le peut.

-Mais si elle ne veut pas nous voir, votre cousine, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là?

Arthur s'appretait à décocher un bon coup de pied dans la tronche de Perceval quand enfin vint une apparition.

-Ah ben quand même! S'exclama-t-il. Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on vous attend!

Mais la Dame qui le regardait n'était pas la Dame du Lac. Elle était plus jeune et elle avait l'air encore plus paumée qu'elle...

-J'vous d'mande pardon?

-Mais vous n'êtes pas la Dame du Lac?

-Ah, non. Moi, je suis la Dame de la Flaque, juste l'ordre en dessous de la Dame du Lac. Elle n'avait pas le temps de venir vous voir aujourd'hui, alors c'est moi qui suis venue.

-La Dame de la Flaque? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier?

-Ben... Je protège les étendues d'eau qui sont plus petites que des lacs. Donc des flaques, des fontaines, des bassins, des mares... Des trucs pourris quoi...

-Et c'est vous, celle qui protégez des trucs pourris, qui allez nous guider vers le Graal?

-Le Graal? C'est quoi ça, le Graal?

-Non mais c'est pas vrai! Déja que quand je discute avec des gens qui savent ce que c'est on s'en sort pas, mais alors avec des gens qui ne savent pas ce que c'est on est pas prêts de la trouver la Lumière Eternelle!

-Ca va! Ne vous énervez pas! Je ne suis que remplaçante moi! Déja que je ne devrais même pas être là...

-Oh, eh! N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire parce que je ne vous croirai pas!

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça! Mais vous me hurlez dessus comme un possédé alors que moi je suis ici juste pour rendre service! Y a de quoi être un peu paumé, non?

-Ouais, ben paumée, j'ai l'impression que vous l'êtes souvent!

-Ah, c'est comme ça! Ben démerdez-vous! Moi, j'en ai rien à carrer de votre Graal et de vos quêtes à la con! Je préfère retourner à mes mares! Et je vous préviens, si vous foutez le pied dans une flaque, gare à vous parce que je ne vous raterai pas!

Et elle disparut.

-Alors Sir, dit Bohort, qu'a dit la Dame du Lac?

Arthur, encore plus énervé qu'avant et ça se comprend, lui répondit:

-C'était pas la Dame du Lac finallement, c'était une subalterne et elle m'a envoyé chier.

-Ah. Dit Perceval, donc, vous ne l'avez toujours pas vue votre cousine.

Et du lointain, une voix s'écria

-La subalterne, elle vous emmerde!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, sachez qu'elles me font toujours plaisir et que je les prends en compte. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs, je ne vais peut-être pas y arriver du premier coup, mais je vais essayer.**

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

_Chapitre trois, où Merlin brille de par son absence_

Comme vous devez probablement vous en douter, la vie de roi n'est pas toujours facile. En ce qui concerne le Roi Arthur, c'est même plutôt le contraire.

Aujourd'hui, notre bon roi est parti repousser l'envahisseur barbare dans la forêt, comme il le fait assez souvent d'ailleurs. Eh oui, que voulez-vous, les saxons sont terriblement bornés. Et terriblement nombreux aussi, plus du triple des effectifs du Royaume de Logres! En tout cas, c'est ce que disent les éclaireurs...

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons notre seigneur préféré, assis dans sa tente en compagnie de Léodagan, quelque peu pensif et dans son état normal, c'est à dire à bout de nerfs.

-Si ils sont trois fois plus que nous, on va se prendre la raclée du siècle.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, le roi de Carmélide est toujours aussi optimiste.

-Ah ça va beau-père, ne commencez pas à me briser les noix! Nos soldats sont déja nuls à pleurer, si on part perdant c'est sur qu'on est pas prêt de gagner!

-Moi, c'que j'en dis...

-Ben justement, ne dites rien!

A cet instant, Bohort, fidèle chevalier, entra en trombe dans la tente, complétement paniqué.

-Sire! Nous devons faire quelque chose! Nous allons nous faire massacrer par ces barbares!

Le roi Arthur se passa la main sur le visage. Il commençait déja à fatiguer.

-Oh, Bohort, ils sont encore à plusieurs kilomètres de notre camp!

-Justement, Sire! Profitons-en! Allons nous baricader dans Kaamelott! Nous pourrons soutenir un siège et ils seront vaincus par la lassitude!

-Mais enfin, Bohort! Vous êtes un chevalier ou une poule mouillée? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que nous repoussons des envahisseurs!

-Mais ils sont trois fois plus nombreux que nous, Sire!

-Bon, maintenant, vous arrêtez de vous conduire comme une jeune pucelle, vous retournez à votre poste et je ne veux plus vous entendre gémir! Vu?

-Oui, Sire...

Et le pauvre Bohort reparti, tout penaud, vers ce qui lui semblait être une mort affreuse et certaine.

une fois qu'il eut quitté la tente, Arthur se tourna vers Léodagan et lui dit:

-Il n'a pourtant pas tord, on est mal barré. Je crois qu'un petit coup de pouce ne nous ferait pas de mal.

-Et qui, d'après vous, pourrait nous donner un coup de pouce?

-Ben... Merlin.

-Merlin? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi, là?

-Mais absolument pas! Il est l'enchanteur royal, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose de temps en temps! Je vais demander à un messager d'aller me le chercher et on avisera après.

Le Roi sorti, Léodagan ajouta:

-Si c'est Merlin qui doit nous filer un coup de main, c'est sur, cette bataille, on va s'en souvenir pendant très longtemps!

Quelques heures plus tard, le messager revint au campement. Il indiqua l'emplacement de la tente du roi à celui qui le suivait et retourna à ses occupations.

Apprenant que le messager était revenu, Arthur sorti de sa tente et se retrouva nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait absolument jamais vu.

-Qui êtes-vous, vous?

-Marvin, pour vous servir.

-Marvin? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier? J'avais demandé qu'on aille me chercher Merlin!

-Je sais, mais il est en déplacement. C'est moi, son cousin, qui le remplace.

-Qui le remplace? Parce que non seulement il se barre sans rien me dire, l'autre abruti, mais en plus il se fait remplacer sans rien demander à personne! Ben c'est du joli!

-Vous fâchez pas, Sire, il vous expliquera tout à son retour.

-Ah ben il a intéret! Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous?

-Je viens remplacer Merlin, je suis aussi enchanteur.

-Bon, ben c'est déja ça! Vous auriez été troubadour on aurait vachement été dans la merde! Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire?

-Ben... Des trucs...

-Quoi comme trucs?

-Je sais guérir les maux de gorge, changer le plomb en sable, faire apparaître des fleurs...

-Ouais, en gros, vous ne savez rien faire!

-Ah mais si! Je suis loin d'être un grand enchanteur comme mon cousin, mais quand même, je me débrouille.

-Votre cousin, un grand enchanteur? Non mais vous rigolez!

-Si ce n'est pas un grand enchanteur, pourquoi l'avez-vous pris à votre service?

-Très bonne question. Je le paye à rien foutre et quand j'ai besoin de lui, il n'est pas là... Je sens que je vais y réfléchir...

-Bon, en attendant, vous vouliez quoi comme sort?

-Un truc qui nous aide à vaincre les saxons.

-Un sort d'ubiquité?

-Un quoi?

-Un sort d'ubiquité. Je le lance sur vos troupes et chacun se dédouble.

-Donc on sera deux fois plus?

-Oui.

-Et vous pourriez le faire deux fois?

-Pourquoi faire?

-Bha pour qu'on soit quatre fois plus!

-Oui, je pense que oui.

-Bon, alors allons-y.

Arthur amena Marvin face à ses troupes et leurs expliqua son plan:

-Marvin, ici présent, va vous lancer un deux fois un sort d'ubiquité. Ca veux dire que vous allez vous dédoubler deux fois. Nous serons donc quatre fois plus nombreux et nous pourrons plus facilement vaincre les barbares, vous avez compris?

-...

Lancelot, qui se trouvait derrière le roi, lui murmura:

-Sortez votre épée, Sire.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous savez bien que quand vous sortez votre épée, ils sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour vous.

-Mais c'est pas possible de diriger des glandus pareils...

Et Arthur sorti Excalibur. Ses soldats l'acclamèrent et se laissèrent dédoubler deux fois par Marvin.

C'était un bon plan, ça aurait pu marcher. Il y a plus dans quatre têtes que d'en une, il y a plus de force dans huit bras que dans deux... Ca aurait pu marcher avec les troupes du Royaume de Logres. A condition de croire à la multiplication du vide...

Les "clones" des soldats n'étaient ni plus intelligents, ni plus forts, ni plus courageux que leurs originaux alors, fatallement... Ce ne fut pas la déroute complète, mais tout de même un beau merdier: au lieu d'avoir quatre-mille hommes qui se mettaient sur la gueule, Arthur en avait seize-mille.

Il observait la bataille d'en haut, commandant désespérément les différentes manoeuvres que personne ne suivait, en compagnie de Lancelot et de Léodagan.

-Ah, y a pas à dire, c'est tout de même magnifique une armée bien coordonnée...

Arthur se tourna vers Marvin et lui demanda:

-Dites, vous n'avez pas un sort pour rendre les gens plus intelligent.

-Non, Sire, je suis désolé. Je suis enchanteur, moi, je fais de la magie. Pas des miracles.


End file.
